ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Quotes
In Super Smash Bros. Clash, each character has a set of victory quotes for the end of matches. Each character has a specific quote against all of the other characters, one quote against themselves, four generic quotes, a quote for a close win and a quote for earning a match with the Perfect bonus. These quotes are played: *At the score screen after clearing a stage in Classic Mode. *After winning a multiplayer match, a quote is displayed at the top of the screen. Placeholders: *(character) means the character you just fought against. *Anything else in parenthesis means they are thoughts, not speech. This mainly applies to characters who rarely do talk such as Link. Quote List Mario *Close Win: "Mama mia, you came close. You have some impressive skill." *Perfect: "That was the rest. You're lucky that I-a didn't give you the best." *"Thank you so much for letting me get such a great victory over you!" *"It's-a me, Mario! Did you expect less than the best from that?" *"Phew, that was quick. Now, if you excuse me, I have a score to settle..." *"You know that title of Mr. Video Game? I've got it for very, very good reasons." *vs. Mario: "Oh, there's another version of me. Is Bowser trying to rip off Black Shadow or something?" *vs. Luigi: "Luigi, to say the least, at least you are getting somewhere strength-wise!" *vs. Peach: "It really shouldn't have came to this. No harm done... right?" *vs. Bowser: "You ruined this kingdom for the last time, Bowser. It's my job to stop you from harming the land this much ever again" *vs. Bowser Jr.: "Turns out faultiness runs in the family, doesn't it?" *vs. Fawful: "Third attempt at kingdom conquering isn't happening, bean." *vs. Donkey Kong: "And yet again, Jumpman wins. Just like how it was 30 years ago. Times never change, don't they?" *vs. Diddy Kong: "You've got some speed on you, but you need more tricks up your sleeve. Like those bananas you used to have." *vs. King K. Rool: "Another reptilian dictator? Are they all this bad at beating me?" *vs. Funky Kong: "You've got a very nice pair-a shades there. They give you any special abilities?" *vs. Link: "Speechless and skill-less, I must say you are." *vs. Zelda: "The woman who holds the Triforce of Wisdom should know better than to get steamrolled like this." *vs. Sheik: "Needles versus fireballs, speed versus pure balance... very interesting match." *vs. Ganondorf: "I think the King of Evil would be aware that these flames are going to burn through that armor really fast. Seriously." *vs. Toon Link: "A smaller, faster Link was really annoying to fight against..." *vs. Kirby: "You know I'm never going to forget that opening fight at the Midair Stadium, right?" *vs. Wario: "Wario, your greed failed you yet again. Are you a-ever going to learn?" *vs. Sonic: "What was that about Genesis doing what Nintendon't, again?" *vs. Ryu: "Me and you have more similarities than-a one would believe. That said, you've still got some very impressive ability." Bowser *Close Win: "About time someone could match me in grapples! I'd like to see you around on the battlefield, or even better, in boot camp for the Koopa Troop." *Perfect: "That was boring. Really boring. Are you even sure you're strong enough to be fighting here?" *"Troops! Seize this land, just one step closer to world domination!" *"There's a reason I'm called the King of Awesome, you know." *"You have some interesting tactics. Definitely something I'd like to see in the Koopa Troop. Would you like to join?" *"You actually got a scratch on me. You should practice more if you want to get in the army, which you should." *vs. Mario: "Mario, as always, you provided a good fight. You serve well as a rival. Nice I finally get to win for once though, eh?" *vs. Luigi: "That green mustache guy is you? Who knew? Well, if there's one thing I have to say, your brother is way stronger. Get to work." *vs. Peach: "You, the princess, always in my arms, thought you might've had a shot at winning? Yeah, right. Really good joke." *vs. Bowser: "No poser is going to triumph over ME! There's only one Bowser here, and that's the one who just beat down you weak imposter!" *vs. Bowser Jr.: "Son, you can be a challenge. There are some improvements you need if you want to actually win against Mario, though, and I'm just the one you need." *vs. Fawful: "Oh, you're that stupid bean who failed English in High School. Well, this time, your engrish got overshadowed by sheer strength!" *vs. Donkey Kong: "I'd like to know how a huge ape like you can sting like a bee and hit like an ox. That's truly a formula the army needs." *vs. Diddy Kong: "You rely a bit too much on speed. You need more power, like your big buddy. Then you'd actually be able to scratch me." *vs. King K. Rool: "Now you know better than to challenge the real reptilian king! Don't bring your army into this either, they'd stand no chance against the Koopa Troop." *vs. Funky Kong: "That fighting style is familiar... and dang, it's really annoying to deal with. Be more aggressive." *vs. Link: "The Hero of Time? Time better not be that strong then, if it's Hero is as weak as that." *vs. Zelda: "For a princess, that magic is quite impressive. On par with the Magikoopas." *vs. Sheik: "I've never gotten the ninja craze. Russians don't, either. That was a decent battle, at least." *vs. Ganondorf: "The King of Evil? Sure. King of doing half decent in matches? Definite NO, boy. Why Master Hand liked you more than myself, I don't know. I totally deserved it!" *vs. Toon Link: "You deserve that Hero of Winds title more than your older brother deserves his title... wait, you're saying you aren't brothers? What?" *vs. Vaati: "Hyrule sure likes weak magic, doesn't it? I mean, you lose to Toon Link, of all people." *vs. Samus: "That arsenal of weapons is something. It's easy to underestimate a woman, but you're one I wouldn't want to. You sure you don't want to fight in the Koopa Troop?" *vs. Zero Suit Samus: "You should be wearing that armor. Not just to win, but so I don't accidentally kill you." *vs. Ridley: "You're a large fellow! Are you even allowed to be fighting here? Although, you have that figure, yet you still keep losing to Samus..." *vs. Dark Samus: "Do game developers have this thing for making evil clones of people or something? I mean, really." *vs. Yoshi: "Oh, yes, I remember. I fought you a long time ago, when I was a baby. You trained Mario, and no wonder you're strong. You definitely made Mario something special." *vs. Kamek: "Kamek, you make for a good right hand man. Still one of the strongest ones in the army. Keep it up." *vs. Kirby: "You think you can eat the KING OF AWESOME? Hah! No such luck!" *vs. Meta Knight: "You're ''that ''Meta Knight? I remember some years ago, you used to be a really good fighter! Now you just rolled onto the floor and got killed!" *vs. King Dedede: "A penguin with a giant mallet wants to stand up to the King of Awesome? Yeah, riiiiiight." *vs. Fox: "Speed is important. Guns are too. You know what's more important? Power. You need power. Lots of it." *vs. Falco: "It's been a long way since I used to spend so long just to get close. Even then, you'd just keep grabbing me. Oh, how the tables have turned." *vs. Wolf: "If you weren't careful there, you probably would've lost your other eye. Bad dog." *vs. Pikachu: "If Ash owned you, maybe it would've been different, wuss." *vs. Pokémon Trainer: "I never thought I'd treat this as a negative, but you care too much. You need more discipline if you want to win a match against awesomeness like myself." *vs. Jigglypuff: "That singing voice is awful. Your fighting skill is awful, too. What good are you?!" *vs. Mewtwo: "Those psychic powers are extremely powerful. It was very difficult dealing with those. Honestly, you may be the best yet. Care to join the army?" *vs. Lucario: "Aura? Not as strong as darkness or telekinesis, that's for sure. None of those beat raw force, like myself's." *vs. Zoroark: "Not so much of a "Monster Fox" after that, are you? Even if you copied me, you would've lost." *vs. Captain Falcon: "You got my moves and they did a lot of damage to you. Think before you ask things, racer." *vs. Black Shadow: "If you want to kill Captain Falcon, some training in the Koopa Troop will do you wonders! You can trust me on this." *vs. Ness: "It's really something that you're this powerful now. I'll look forward to fighting you later... once you've got some army training." *vs. Lucas: "I would feel sorry for you, but I would expect someone like you to be able to protect themselves. Get lost." *vs. Marth: "These claws are like the tips of spears. Simple logic on who should have won this." *vs. Ike: "You may be beating up gods soon, but for now, you'll have to deal with a future galactic conqueror! Get lost!" *vs. Roy: "You haven't been able to do much around here with that vocabulary, have you? Not like that pathetic strength makes it matter, but still." *vs. Wario: "Mario only has ONE rival, and the King of Awesome is that! Come back when you think you may have a shot at the title!" *vs. Waluigi: "After a fight like that, it's no wonder everyone neglects you. The Koopa Troop can make you something different." *vs. Isaac: "You think someone would've gotten the idea of using psychic powers and a blade at once by now... great idea! Kamek, I need you to go find swords for the Magikoopa!" *vs. Olimar: "Outnumbering can work. It doesn't work when everyone in a team is so pathetic." *vs. Little Mac: "Man, I underestimated you. That boxing record doesn't lie. The Koopa Troop needs stronger melee combat, and I was wondering if you, say, could serve as a coach..." *vs. Chibi-Robo: "House cleaning skills does not translate into fighting skill. It's first grade!" *vs. Professor Layton: "If you don't like to fight, why are you even here? Especially after a match like that? Eh, the more victims the merrier." *vs. Kyle Hyde: "Maybe if you kept your cop job, arresting me would do something resembling damage." *vs. Ice Climbers: "2-on-1 might've worked if the two would actually focus and not just want to get people grabbed a million times." *vs. Pit: "For a commander, your skill is rather... underwhelming. Mario used to fight with you why, again?" *vs. Mach Rider: "That bike is very nice. I'd love to get the Koopa Troop it's own version of it. Hey, could you care to give me blueprints?" *vs. Mr. Game & Watch: "You may be unique, but that's not always a good thing, chump." *vs. R.O.B.: "So, how's life going along now, huh, Ancient Minister?" *vs. The Dog: "If I had the chance, I would have absolutely loved to burn you. Just seems we're out of time. You got lucky." *vs. Snake: "Seasoned soldier? More like a roasted soldier after that excuse for a battle." *vs. Ocelot: "I think you fight more like a lynx. Not like that's any good of an opponent either." *vs. Sonic: "Speed isn't going to work, unless you have power to back it up. You don't. Simple." *vs. Knuckles: "You're a better fighter than your blue hedgehog friend, although improvements are needed. The Koopa Troop can do just that!" *vs. Mega Man: "Sure, you can fight robots and super heroes really well, but what about the businessman of legend? Didn't think so." *vs. Ryu: "Oh, you say you've dealt with people like me before. Interesting. Even if you didn't, I think this would've been a great battle. I think I've found my second-in-command for the new Mushroom Kingdom Army." Fawful *Perfect: "A winner is Fawful! Only someone as great like Fawful could be in posession of such victory!" *Close Win: "Such skill! Impressed, Fawful is!" *"I HAVE FURY!" *"A WINNER IS NOT YOU!" *"Midbus, Fawful's minions and Fawful wrecked you like a beat up garbage can from a New Year's Eve party!" *"If you are wanting of victory, then tough luck. Acquiring victory requires doing an actual something." *vs. Mario: "Idiot mustache! Go away! Fawful hates the mustache brothers!" *vs. Luigi: "Another idiot mustache yet be! Difficult it is, always being in a shadow. Fawful does not feel sorry!" *vs. Bowser: "Enough will you ever have, Bowser? The Fury of Fawful has you in losing position again!" *vs. Fawful: "Such rage I am filled! The raging chortles, from finding exact replica of Fawful... with gadgets, Fawful minions, Midbus, all of it, despicable it may be. Thankfully, the true Fawful is obtaining victory!" *vs. Samus: "Fawful expected better. Fawful thinks such feared warrior of space would be damaging. Fawful finds it staggering how such reputation was earned after battles like that." *vs. Mewtwo: "Now, Fawful sit on a couch, sipping tea. The tea finds your loss funny. I also do! Everyone does except you, idiot clone!" *vs. Professor Layton: "Fawful does not care about you giving 110 percents to puzzles! Fawful cares about folding that hat of your's apart, and then yourself!" *vs. Sonic: "Such speed! Fawful does not like such speed. Speed is not good if everything else limited you can do." *vs. Mega Man: "You have fought other fighting robots who are super? You must have cut them apart like scisscors which are broken. So it is not like super you are." *vs. Ryu: "A human... believing that is difficult. Fireballs, rising uppercuts and hurricane kicks common sights they may not be. Something... different." Ridley *Close Win: "Jeez, never thought a fight like that would occur for once..." *Perfect: "I will kill when I feel it's needed. Today? Came close." *"Did you really think I'd be dumb enough to fall for THOSE tricks?" *"I'll kill as much I need. It's fun." *"I'm one of the very few things in this world that has given Samus problems. The fight was over long before it started." *"It's not like if I did get killed by you, I wouldn't come back later or something." *vs. Mario: "I like how Bowser didn't just put an end to your misery. I get to do the honors." *vs. Bowser: "You call that an army? I'm the general of one of the most feared armies in our galaxy. You're a wimp compared to myself." *vs. Bowser Jr.: "You are even more of a wimp that you're bumbling father. Why does this fail to surprise me..." *vs. Fawful: "Learn to speak. Also, learn how to fight." *vs. Samus: "You thought I was dead many, many times. Now... let's turn that around. Painfully." *vs. Zero Suit Samus: "The lack of the armor makes it oh so much easier to tear you apart. What fun this shall be." *vs. Ridley: "A poser... well, he's dead now. No problems." *vs. Dark Samus: "All of this disposed Phazon energy could be useful for universal conquering..." *vs. Kirby: "How about I get a midnight stack after that thing you call a 'battle'"? *vs. Meta Knight: "A stupid blade like that isn't going to pass the flames." *vs. King Dedede: "You're going to be ruling over Nightmare Land by the time I'm done with that place." *vs. Pikachu: "You a bit shocked to see yourself losing to a space dragon? Hidden Power wasn't going to help there." *vs. Pokémon Trainer: "Maybe, if you actually fought me instead of treating your minions with care, you might've been lucky. You aren't. And now..." *vs. Jigglypuff: "That voice is so unbelievably horrible. I think I'd do everyone a favor by not having them deal with it any longer. *vs. Mewtwo: "I care more about chaos than I do order. It gets the job done much more quickly. Nice, considering what my hobbies are and all." *vs. Lucario: "Aura seems a bit... weak. I like it. Gives me more time to finish you off." *vs. Zoroark: "A shapeshifter? I don't care what you would've shapeshifted into, you would still have been torn to shreds." *vs. Captain Falcon: "How about I just go ahead and Falcon Kill you? Is that speech pattern mandatory?" *vs. Black Shadow: "For a bull to stand up to a general is truly an imbecile's decision." *vs. Snake: "No amount of gadgets is going to let you win easily. Me beating you easily is another story." *vs. Sonic: "To compete here, speed isn't going to be all you need. You need a tactical brain, which you are never going to get." *vs. Knuckles: "Does every anthropomorphic animal I fight have to have some crippling specialization? Doesn't matter, though; gives me a more entertaining time." *vs. Ryu: "I do not care about the good fight, what I am in desire of is good blood." Meta Knight *Close Win: "I am impressed by your fighting ability. People in this world are competent in the battlefield..." *Perfect: "Pathetic. You're lucky I didn't just put you out of your misery." *"A good offense also provides you with good defense." *"I came a step closer to my goal." *"You are a miserable fighter. You're merely a plank stuffed right in the middle of my plans of a reformed Dreamland." *"If you tried a different method of attacking me, you might've stood a chance. Your style had flaws and I knew several counters." *vs. Mario: "Your abilities need to be above average to succeed, not just merely average." *vs. Link: "What a pathetic blade your so called 'Master Sword' is to fall so easily to Galaxia." *vs. Kirby: "Perhaps now you will not cause me, or Dream Land for that matter, any more problems." *vs. Meta Knight: "Oh, it's you. I do not want to deal with the mirror world. Ever. Again." *vs. King Dedede: "Perhaps now Dreamland will be under better watch." *vs. Mewtwo: "I appreciate your suggestions, but I have my own problems." *vs. Marth: "Shadow dragons? Nothing compared to what I've had to fend off. This was caused by our land's good guy, no less." *vs. Ike: "Vengeance is an extremely poor motivation for fighting. I do it for my love of the brawl." *vs. Roy: "It doesn't exactly make me feel pleasant to take down another savior..." *vs. Professor Layton: "To become a strong fighter is to want to be a strong fighter. You have the skill, but not the passion, which will not mix well for you in coming bouts." *vs. Snake: "That 'weirdo whose ship's bow looks like his mask' is an extremely powerful swordsman. Any other snarling remarks before I finish the job?" King Dedede *Close Win: "Your skill is remarkable. My fight with you was a good departure from my regular plans." *Perfect: "The king of Dreamland knows the best tactics." *"You know, if it weren't for me, you would still be petrified right now." *"To face the monarch of Dream Land is to wish for one's demise." *"See the hammer? You are very lucky that it hasn't left a mark on your face." *-laughs- *vs. Bowser: "Master Hand's path is not the right away. I figured the Tabuu events would've changed your mind, but I'm... wrong." *vs. Fawful: "I know better than to summon a monster to clobber my enemies." *vs. Kirby: "Kirby, you know, even if you do aggravate me oh so much I have a lot of fun taking you on. You provide me with a good rivalry... and even a friendship, of sorts." *vs. Meta Knight: "Despite your thoughts, I am well more than capable of turning Dreamland into something more." *vs. King Dedede: "You know, I figured that Dark Matter was... you know, dead for once?" *vs. Mewtwo: "Another has realized the world's errors. Welcome... brother." *vs. Ice Climbers: "Pft. You call those toys battle hammers? I'll show you a battle hammer." *vs. Snake: "I am indeed Dream Land's ruler. Also, real ironic of you to 'avoid those swings'. Yeah, reaaaaal ironic." *vs. Ryu: "Your skills without a weapon are unparalleled. I could only imagine what would be possible if you were in charge of a land, or even possessed a hammer..." Wolf *Close Win: "Kid, you have some back bone. Was a nice little battle I had with you." *Perfect: "You're a waste of time. Just get out of the way and let me and yourself be, bub." *"Quick and painless. Just how I like to end things." *"Simply, you can't touch the skills of the Star Wolf leader." *"It takes more than just force to win a fight. You gotta have a mind, you gotta know what you're doing..." *"I'm one of the best at what fighters in this world do, and what we do isn't very nice." *vs. Bowser: "Slow and steady gets slashed in the face, bub." *vs. Ganondorf: "If you're so evil and hard to kill, how about you find some way to cheat your loss and get another 500 attempts at winning?" *vs. Samus: "That suit is something. Had some problems tearing through it." *vs. Zero Suit Samus: "You may be faster, but for me, it's just a shorter time count for me to win this." *vs. Ridley: "About time you learned how a real space pirate fights." *vs. Fox: "Can't let you win that tournament, Star Fox." *vs. Falco: "You thought about pecking the other eye out, didn't you? Didn't go well, did it?" *vs. Wolf: "You're good, but the original isn't top-able." *vs. Captain Falcon: "Probably wouldn't do so well in G-Zero either, bub." *vs. Wario: "You remind me a bit of a certain jerk pig. That said, I never want to see you in my sights again or you're really getting it." *vs. R.O.B.: "Looks like I've got some shiny new metal for the gang to use..." Mewtwo *Close Win: "You have power. Very good power. I had honor in fighting you." *Perfect: "You could've been entertaining, then you just go out and get yourself ripped apart by my psychic powers. Why?" *"You're very powerful, and with some improvement, you may be able to make it out of here alive." *"I believe you now know why I am called the Genetic Nightmare." *"In 2001, I would've been the one who lost. Things have changed. Things are always changing, although you might not after that." *"A pure soul, always willing to improve, may have actually gotten you close to a win." *vs. Mario: "You've failed your kingdom, you've failed your people, now you've failed to win a simple battle. Tsk." *vs. Luigi: "Considering who you're in the shadow of, you losing so miserably isn't a surprise." *vs. Bowser: "You're a total monster, even if not a very strong one. Considering the monstrosity you've turned the Mushroom Kingdom into, I'd expect better. Get out of my sight." *vs. Fawful: "You shouldn't be relying only on your goons to do your dirty work. It only hinders you. Also, go take an English class." *vs. Ganondorf: "You might've stood a chance if you had more than one piece of the Triforce. Maybe, just maybe..." *vs. Ridley: "You are way too focused on killing for your own good. It's why a sick creature like you lost."" *vs. King Dedede: "It was an honor fighting the man who had saved us two years ago, to say the least. Much like you, I have plans." *vs. Pikachu: "Simple rat... you aren't worthy. Years ago, you might've been, but it has changed." *vs. Pokémon Trainer: "It was someone similar to you that turned me into what I am today. I still cherish that." *vs. Mewtwo: "How you were created I'd rather not know. It's very depressing fighting against myself. Thankfully, you're not a challenge and only prove as a simple roadblock." *vs. Captain Falcon: "Fists, speed and nothing else... interesting. In a world where flames, telekinesis, and blades are everywhere, I wish you luck." *vs. Lucas: "Life hasn't been kind to you, hasn't it? Everyone you knew was destroyed, and soon enough, you'll end up with them for all I know." *vs. Ike: "That blade of yours is special. If you knew how to actually use it, then you would have stood a chance." *vs. Roy: "The Sword of Seals may be one of the strongest blades I know of, but what about when it breaks? You don't have a back-up plan, do you?" *vs. Snake: "I know how it feels to be a clone, especially one of such a powerful soldier. It's no wonder you can use so many weapons so well." *vs. Sonic: "Raw speed can be tampered with easily by psychic powers. Learn to control yourself, silly hedgehog." *vs. Mega Man: "An acclaimed robot and supervillain fighter... although, in this world, both are rare. You need to adjust and adjust quickly." *vs. Ryu: "I've got to say, you're way above almost anyone else I've encountered in terms of sheer strength. I look forward to future encounters with you, Ryu." R.O.B *Close Win: "Mission barely completed. I figured you would've put a fight up. You were one of the people who put this world back into proper ability once, right?" *Perfect: "Target confirmed to be totally worthless. Proceeding to exit battlefield." *"Destination cleared. No visible threats remain." *"I have found a creature of viable fighting ability, perhaps." *"Targets are no longer capable of combat. Exiting immediately." *"Energy is low. Must seek a way of replenishment..." *vs Mario: "Target confirmed to be video game legend. I remember this guy. We drove go-karts together, and we revived the scene a long time ago." *vs. Luigi: "Target confirmed to have extraterrestrial and possibly hallucinogenic ability. Evacuation is mandatory." *vs. Bowser: "Target possess pyrokinetic abilities. Proceeding with extreme caution. I'm glad nobody is here with me..." *vs. Ganondorf: "Target contains Triforce of Power. Target did not utilize their abilities to fullest potential." *vs. R.O.B.: "There IS another... confirming consciousness of target..." *vs. The Dog: "Elimination process of target voice box is necessary." *vs. Professor Layton: "Target has very little willing combat experience. Status of target: pacifist to an extreme degree, but an intelligent man." *vs. Snake: "Target identified: Mercenary who 'likes to talk in sentences ending with question marks, huh?' with extremely high level handling of weaponry." *vs. Sonic: "Target confirmed to be a fraud. Tabuu confirmed to be an absolute joke." *vs. Knuckles: "Target identified: Master Emerald guardian. Proceeding power source with extreme caution..." Sonic *Close Win: "Oh, cool! Someone actually could handle a fight with me!" *Perfect: "Pfft, too easy. Piece of cake." *"Sonic's the name, speed's my game. That's how I win." *"Seeing how predictable you were, I would've guessed Dr. Eggman hired you or something." *"That fight was tight, man. You aren't the best, but you're getting up there." *"You know, the name is Sonic for a reason. You shouldn't have expected anything less than the best in speed, buddy!" *vs. Mario: "Genesis does what Nintendon't, pal!" *vs. Bowser: "You're just too slow. You literally move like a turtle." *vs. Fawful: "If someone like you wants to win, you need to master the REAL SUPERPOWER OF TEAMWORK! ... Now I realize how lame that sounds." *vs. Funky Kong: "I see what you did there with that projectile of yours'. Reminds me of an old song..." *vs. Captain Falcon: "What part of Fastest Thing Alive did you not understand?" *vs. Black Shadow: "Man, you're really strong. But can you even move? No. That's why you lost." *vs. Snake: "And that's for making fun of my fan demand back in 2008!" *vs. Sonic: "Oh great, another attempt at a lame ripoff. You think Metal Sonic and that army of Shadow androids would've taught people something." *vs. Sonic wearing his alternate costume, Metal Sonic: "You might have known everything I was going to do, but that wasn't going to help you, since I knew everything you were going to do! STRANGE, isn't it?!" *vs. Knuckles: "Sorry, Knuckles, but you just don't have what it takes." *vs. Ryu: "Those blue spheres you threw out were just a little too slow to keep up with me. Speed it up, kid." Knuckles *Close Win: "You startled me there. Didn't see strength like that coming." *Perfect: "You're just like a pebble in the fields: Weak and pointless." *"It's my job to protect Master Emerald. You have no idea what would happen if it's power gets out of hand." *"You just don't have what it takes. It's that simple." *"Man, it's gonna take a while for you to recover from the beatdown." *"You never stood a chance. I'm the best at what I do, that being what I just did to you." *vs. Mario: "I'm surprised you haven't been to Angel Island before. You'd love to visit Mushroom Hill." *vs. Bowser: "You need to go back to kicking some rocks, back at the drawingboard... how did you take a kingdom over?" *vs. Little Mac: "You think the name would've given you a clue on how this would've ended... *sigh*" *vs. Professor Layton: You've got a pretty nice hat there! I used to have a pretty good one. Then it got on fire. I've been hat-less since. You should feel lucky." *vs. Sonic: "About time I beat you without having fallen for some trick for once. Nice to see you put up a good fight though." *vs. Sonic wearing his alternate costume, Metal Sonic: "You're nothing like the real deal. For one, that guy is sane." *vs. Knuckles: "Man, that knucklehead. He didn't know what was coming to him." Ryu *Close Win: "We're near equals in strength. I will look forward to encountering you again, (character)!" *Perfect: "Your style is extremely flawed. If you don't fix your problems, you aren't getting anywhere in this world." *"After all of these splendid battles, there's still room for me to improve." *"Care for a rematch? That was a very enjoyable and well-fought battle." *"I'm still not at top strength, although I thank you on helping me improve." *"You have a very interesting, unique fighting style! The world of Super Smash Bros. is something else..." *vs. Mario: "While a style of pure balance is good, being too balanced can be a problem." *vs. Luigi: "You must defeat the original Shoryuken to stand a chance!" *vs. Bowser: "You're going to learn have to deal with my Hadokens if you want to do something in a fight against me." *vs. Fawful: "A really good opponent fights on equal ground. A match of equal numbers will determine your true power." *vs. Funky Kong: "I learned how to counter those moves of your's a long while ago. You need to mix up your gameplan." *vs. Sheik: "Your fighting style is unmatched in terms of speed. It reminds me a lot of Bushinryu, actually." *vs. Pokémon Trainer: "You and your Pokémon have great strength, but remember that there are many guys like you all over the world." *vs. Captain Falcon: "I've fought cameramen, chefs, and even dimension lords who were decent fighters, but never a futuristic racer! That's some impressive skill you have for someone who fights on the track." *vs. Wario: "There is more to the fight than money. Much more. You wouldn't believe." *vs. Waluigi: "Your skill at sports is impressive, but it doesn't translate very well into fighting skill like mine." *vs. Sonic: "You may have a lot of speed, but you need to learn how to use it well. Great power comes great consequences, if you don't use it correctly." *vs. Ryu: "You can do everything I can do, and I can do everything you can do. How am I supposed to fight a match like this?!" Category:Character interactions